


Makeup

by Have_a_nice_day, whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Makeup, michael is totally a beauty blogger, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Jeremy never really cared much about makeup, until Michael started wearing it.





	Makeup

Makeup was never something that Jeremy really thought about. After all, it was for girls. Girls used it to make themselves look prettier, or something. Honestly, Jeremy never really understood it; he thought that girls were pretty even without makeup. Why put forth all of the hassle into putting on makeup when you were already pretty, and when the products were so expensive, and when you just had to wash away the hours of work only to do it again the next morning? It seemed useless. Until sometime during the end of the school year, at lunch. 

Jeremy was sat with Michael, of course. But, today, something was different. Michael was still seated across from him, with his sushi and slushee from Seven Eleven. And he was still talking animatedly about how Apocalypse of the Damned was getting a sequel, and that they needed to hurry up and finish the game before the new one came out. Jeremy couldn't quite figure out what was off about Michael, but there was something. He must have been looking too much, or he was too unresponsive, because Michael's hand was waving in his face. 

"Jeremy? Helloooo?" Michael teased. "Are you thinking about Christine again? Dude, she doesn't even have this lunch–"

"Are you wearing makeup?"

It got silent for a moment, and Jeremy began to wonder if he'd said something wrong, before Michael laughed, "Yes, Jeremy. I've been wearing makeup for two days now."

"What?" The taller of the two questioned. How had he not noticed until now? "Why?"

"It's fun. You should let me do yours sometime, then you'll see."

"No way." 

Yet, somehow, Jeremy ended up in Michael's bedroom, sitting in front of him with his eyes closed, struggling not to flinch or pull away as Michael carefully applied eyeliner. Jeremy opened one eye, the eye that was already done, to look at Michael. 

Oh, Michael. He seemed more focused than Jeremy had ever seen him. Even more focused than he looked in class. (Which, really, wasn't all that hard to beat.) More focused than when he was playing Apocalypse of the Damned. Just that caused Jeremy to smile. 

“Are you almost done?” Jeremy questioned curiously. “I’m hungry.”

“Almost. Now hush,” Michael answered, even sounding focused, distracted by the task at hand. 

Once Michael did finish, as Jeremy was looking at his reflection in a mirror, he did have a better understanding on why girls - no, people - wore makeup. It did make his eyes look better, for the lack of a better word. (“Popping” was the word that Michael used, but Jeremy didn't understand how the black line around his eyes made them pop.) Or, maybe he was biased, and only liked it because it was Michael that put it on.


End file.
